


桜流し

by DYMC



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2019-11-23 19:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18155846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DYMC/pseuds/DYMC
Summary: Sho Sakurai × Jun MatsumotoONE WEEK Day 5的扩写，小少爷和摄影师不知道写成中长还有没有当时的感觉，总而言之先尝试一下如您所见的架空Inspire：卡尔维诺《看不见的城市》城市与记忆 之一从那里出发，向东走三天，你会到达迪奥米拉，这城市有六十个银色的圆屋顶，诸神的青铜雕像，铺铅板的街道，一个水晶剧场，还有一只金鸡在塔楼顶上每天报晓。旅客们熟悉这些美景，因为他们在别的城市也见过。然而这座城市的独特品质在于，倘若九月的黄昏来到此地，白昼渐短，你将看到炸食店门口同时亮起多彩的灯光，听见某处凉台上传来女人的叫声：啊！真让人羡慕那些人，他们觉得自己曾经度过这样的一个夜晚并且在那时是幸福的。





	1. 0.0

00\. 

松本是从春天开始旅行的，他年前辞掉了杂志社的工作，度过了一个很不错的冬天。开春的时候他在庭院里照顾自己的富士樱，枝条上泛起的青绿叫人心里痒痒的，他便把房子托付给表哥，打包了几套衣服，带上相机就出发了。表哥送他上火车的时候说他自从辞职就开始有意要做个没计划的人，这样走了也不知道几时能回来，多叫人担心。松本紧紧地抱住每次送他出门眼眶都格外浅的小个子哥哥，说我会给你写很多很多信和明信片，从灰石建造的费朵拉、有雪花石城门的莫里亚纳、迷宫似的埃乌多西亚——

他只不过把这些不清楚是否还在某处存在着的城市记在了手账的某一页，他不知道具体要如何抵达，也不知道要耗费多长时间在路上。

他终于风尘仆仆地辗转到迪奥米拉恰巧是在九月的第一个星期，学生时代他曾听说过这座城市，那是些随处可见的街头故事，有俗套的情节和相似的景色。他原本没想过要在这个地方停留，只是作为一个路过的旅人驻足了片刻，又恰巧被傍晚八时一刻的风景吸引。古老的城市还残留着夏天的余韵，此时太阳才堪堪从地平线那头没下去，天幕被染成格外煽情的粉紫色，加了金粉的蝶豆花饮料被打翻，给满铺的卷积云边缘镶上一圈焦糖色。街道上是寻常繁华城市的热闹气氛，但并不拥挤到让人不悦，松本的余光发现有人站在高处的台阶上也朝着黄昏的天色投去被打动的眼神。就在这里多住几天也不错，他掏出手机另外拍下一小片晚霞发给表哥，过了几分钟也没有已读，大概是在手术室吧。

这个季节的旅馆房间大都紧俏到要靠提前几个月预定，像松本这样临时决定行程的旅客难免遭遇无处留宿的尴尬，他拎着看起来分量不轻的箱子软黏地说拜托您了，我真的很想住下来。老板娘温柔地望着他诚恳的脸，松本差点就眼一热掉下几颗泪来，忍住眼泪让他鼻尖眼角都泛起红晕，出门在外偶尔就是会有这种感觉格外委屈的时刻，眼前突然出现了可以包容自己撒娇的人这种情绪难免会一股脑涌上来。他又有些担心对方觉得自己太无理取闹，低下头不知道该不该掩饰一下自己的表情。“不嫌弃的话，您可以住在我儿子的房间。”看到年轻人小心翼翼神色的老板娘噗嗤一声笑出来，“因为很宽敞，所以应该不影响的。”

被妈妈叫做sho的男孩皱着眉不知从哪里钻出来，染着金发配上不耐烦的表情颇有几分叛逆少年的样子。旅馆的少爷踩着帆布鞋的后跟，耳钉像颗星星似的在发梢间闪光，松本有些抱歉要打扰他的私人领地，这时候差不多快到十点，应该是这个年龄的男孩享受个人爱好的时间。但男孩的目光落到松本身上时咻地像盏小夜灯被点亮在走廊的拐角，圆眼睛比他的耳钉还要亮。

“我带你上去吧，房间可能有点乱。”他摸摸鼻子，笑起来让松本想起某种啮齿目的小动物。旅馆的楼层不高，小少爷帮他拎箱子爬了五层楼梯，手臂的肌肉隐隐在短袖T恤下鼓起，整个人散发出一股柑橘系少年的气味。阁楼的挑高很优越，布局也很精巧，他本以为会看到一个刻板印象里乱扔着脏衣服和漫画书的房间。但除了有几张唱片和稿纸稍显凌乱地摊在桌上、闹钟被扒拉到了床头的地毯上以外，倒是都能称得上井井有条。

“sho，是哪个汉字？”松本的好奇心终于憋不住了，他觉得拥有这样房间的漂亮男孩子应该也拥有一个格外好的字。不过他自知这个问题出现得突兀，一句抱歉紧跟其后在他的舌尖上打了好几个转。小少爷并不介意，放下箱子又开始把他的唱片一张张搁进架子里，再客客气气地告诉他是“翔”。松本抿了抿嘴唇，说樱井翔真是个好听的名字，他想起从家里出发的那天，三月空气中飘飘摇摇的樱花花瓣、春风里酥软的细雨。樱井有点不好意思地笑，松本发现摸摸鼻子是他用来掩饰得意的小动作。“我叫松本润，接下来的一个月要请您多多关照了。”

“也请您多多关照，松本さん。”樱井把他的稿纸摞起来放进桌角的纸箱，敬语说得很恳切，松本越发感觉他离不良的形象远了几分，“我去给您换一床干净的被单。”松本看着小少爷不太熟练地把被子枕头拢成一摞，又颇为艰难地把那座小山抱起来，擅长做家务的大人十分体贴地上前伸出援手。樱井的被子有股他刚刚上楼的时候闻到过的香薰蜡烛气味，他猜想可能是橙花柠檬之类的香气。占了小少爷的大床让松本很内疚，金发男孩极耐心地听他换着花样推脱说我就算只要睡沙发也好，让我住下已经很感谢了，并以此作为背景音乐在床边的地板上布置好了自己的地铺。其实体验一下睡地板也挺不错的，你付了住宿费却让你睡地板岂不是太过分了。樱井跪在地板上拍松自己的枕头，“而且如果你想要陪睡服务的话是要加钱的哦松本さん。” 松本语塞，地上铺得层层叠叠，就算睡上去的是豌豆公主估计也不会失眠。他终于放弃和口才意外好的小少爷在这件事上争执。樱井穿着T恤短裤坐在他临时搭建的窝里，看来松本来的时候他就已经做完睡前准备了。

先拧两圈，出热水之后再往回拧一圈。松本按照指示顺利进行到需要使用沐浴露的步骤，他方才踏进浴室的时候上一位使用者的热气还未散尽，湿度和温度都维持在一个稍显暧昧的等级。四十二度的热水洒在松本的后颈上，把那片白皙的皮肤染成粉色，他的脑海里突然闪现出了一些不合时宜的画面。一见钟情在这座城市是一千个故事里有九百个都会出现的俗套情节，松本直到现在还以为自己是能够置身事外的那个人，而这一切只是因为浴室太热、水温太高，他又用了小少爷的沐浴露罢了。

樱井一直等到他吹完头发从浴室走出来，他靠在床头柜上读一本丁尼生的诗，看到松本穿着睡衣爬上自己的床才满意地合上书。“晚安松本さん，明天记得起床吃早饭哦。”小少爷越过客人关上房间里的灯，他做完这个动作后才意识到距离好像近到过于亲密，躺进被窝里之后耳根还有点发热。

松本在一片黑暗中把被子拉到鼻尖，小少爷刚刚俯身对他说晚安时的那双眼睛还在他脑子里闪闪发光，一时半会是熄灭不了了。


	2. 1. 0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 卡尔维诺《看不见的城市》
> 
> 城市与记忆 之一  
> 从那里出发，向东走三天，你会到达迪奥米拉，这城市有六十个银色的圆屋顶，诸神的青铜雕像，铺铅板的街道，一个水晶剧场，还有一只金鸡在塔楼顶上每天报晓。旅客们熟悉这些美景，因为他们在别的城市也见过。然而这座城市的独特品质在于，倘若九月的黄昏来到此地，白昼渐短，你将看到炸食店门口同时亮起多彩的灯光，听见某处凉台上传来女人的叫声：啊！真让人羡慕那些人，他们觉得自己曾经度过这样的一个夜晚并且在那时是幸福的。

1.0

他的确还是起晚了。

睁开眼睛的时候小阁楼里已经盛满了早晨九点蜂蜜水似的阳光。昨晚的梦深沉且安静，只有一盏他不久前见过的小夜灯无声地点亮梦境的角落，发出毛绒绒的光。早晨起床用于恢复清醒状态需要可观时长的松本迷迷糊糊地试图在床头柜上摸索自己的眼镜，好一会才意识到这是别人的房间。表哥说你这样的人如果借住在陌生人家里大概睡到一半被打包论斤称了卖掉也发现不了，他险些拿错漱口杯的时候很感激小少爷让他这个占了主人大床的不速之客安稳睡到了天亮。

薄荷雪松味的牙膏在舌根处残留了一股若隐若现的辛辣，小少爷把自己布置在地上的床铺整理得一丝不苟，甚至还在闹钟上贴了便签提醒松本洗漱完毕记得要去楼下吃早餐。樱井妈妈像是捡回了一个无家可归的小动物，预备要把他当成自己孩子似地照顾，他受宠若惊，不知道自己是有什么特异功能或者真的是出发前求到的御守如此灵验带来了好运。松本把那张橙粉色的小纸条揭下来夹进手账，毫不吝啬地在心里夸奖了写便签的人的一手好字。有人帮自己关掉闹钟的日子他好像已经很久没有享受过了，但在松本对樱井有限的印象里小男孩似乎也并不是起床特别轻松的类型。他合乎逻辑地联想到昨天栽倒在地毯里尽职尽责的小机器，这样一来他今天这个自然醒的美好上午就更多了几分体贴的意味。

樱井妈妈掐着点给他准备了早餐，味增汤和米饭热气腾腾，令人怀念的香气惹得松本眼眶都红通通一片。温柔的夫人摸摸青年柔软的茶色短发说快吃吧，初次试做的烤青花鱼也不知道合不合你的胃口。松本低着头扒饭，生怕真的有眼泪滴进碗里，虽然他知道樱井妈妈并不会笑他二十多了还是个哭包就是了。

“待会小翔回来，可以让他带你去转转。”

晨跑回来的小少爷正好看到妈妈笑得像庭院里她精心照顾的龙沙宝石满开了大片，脑门上还挂着汗珠就打趣松本先生真是所到之处无人不为之倾倒的万人迷。樱井无视松本小小的尴尬、朝着盘子里的半条青花鱼凑过去，松本闻到裹挟在男孩身上的薄汗里逸散而出的带着香薰蜡烛气息的荷尔蒙气味。他像只垂涎中意猎物的小狮子，又像是看到食物储备眼睛发光的仓鼠，咬着松本的筷子尖尝到一口鱼腹上焦香的白肉。

在妈妈的责怪声里一溜烟逃到楼上的小少爷等到松本手上那杯花草茶快见底的时候才从楼梯拐角处悄悄摸摸探出个金色的脑袋，看到松本因为他怕挨骂的小学生似的神态忍俊不禁之后又很满意地笑得露出啮齿目小动物的门牙。“松本さん准备好了的话我们就趁太阳还不大的时候去街上走走吧。”

松本没想到出去转转的交通方式是要坐小少爷自行车后座的，樱井的理由很充分，甚至给了他两个选项，“坐前杠还是后座你可以选哦。”虽然他为了反抗合理表达了对骑车人体力和自行车承重能力的担忧，但看到樱井貌似跃跃欲试要把他直接从地上扛起来证明自己的身体素质，他只好说你还是把前杠留给女朋友吧我坐后面就好。听到女朋友的瞬间男孩若有所思地点了点头，圆眼睛绕着松本上下打量了一番。危机雷达十分灵敏的大人猛地打了个喷嚏，捂着肋骨喊好疼好疼，把樱井吓得不轻。

不需要走路也不需要自己蹬车的感觉的确很好，越过心理障碍的松本一只手搂着小少爷的腰一只手给远在千里之外的表哥打视频电话。工作间隙匆匆接起视频的小哥哥吐槽他剥削童工的同时还不忘打字说你不要看人家一副纯真青少年的样子就傻乎乎地跟着跑了，说不定其实是靠着一副好皮相给你下了套呢。“nino不要总把别人想得那么坏嘛，翔くん是好孩子。”

话音未落樱井的手就不稳了，歪歪扭扭接着骑了五米最后还是伸出一条长腿人工刹车。那头日理万机的外科医生挂了视频，松本从车后座跳下来故意笑他明明带不动自己还要逞强果然是小孩子心性。小少爷的耳廓不知是因为被夸了好孩子还是被笑是小朋友红得不行，干脆就耍个脾气推着车走在松本前面一副生气了的模样。摄影师想起自己的本职工作，由着男孩走了几步，端起相机叫他名字。

身材颀长的少年站在古老的街道中央，阳光和阴影正巧在他高挺的鼻梁上分界，松本透过镜头看到他皱起的眉头和其下熠熠闪光的眼睛，穿过小巷的风带来不知名的花瓣又掀起衬衫的衣角。从樱井的角度他只能看到松本的小脸被相机整个挡得严严实实，初秋正午的阳光仍旧带着夏日的热烈，洒在他茶色的发顶上显出一片蜜意融融的糖色。小少爷不介意成为客人摄影作品的主人公，耐心地等他拍完想要的画面才按了按车铃姑且当作怎么都算不上抱怨的回应。松本放下相机的时候他才发现青年白皙的皮肤被太阳晒得泛红，挽起袖子露出的半截胳膊也镀上一层粉色。

“你坐上来我推你吧。”樱井撑住车把方便松本上车，被年下照顾得心安理得的大人笑眯眯地坐上来享受凉风。迪奥米拉的街道平缓，只有分岔的小巷偶尔会遇上点还算友好的坡度，冰淇淋车和足以躲避阳光的小小转角同时出现，散发着冷气的冰柜诱惑程度MAX。小少爷小心翼翼地拿着夏威夷果味和香草味冰淇淋球堆摇摇欲坠的甜筒，又担心走得太慢脆弱的甜品会等不及就融化成流淌的奶油。松本原本打算上前两步去迎接这个辛苦的冰淇淋快递员，却立马被樱井“别出来晒太阳”的眼神制止。十九岁的男孩子男友力倒是特别强，还细心地拿了两种纸巾担心奶油黏在他手上会难受。

“翔くん先尝一口。”松本把开始融化的甜筒递到樱井嘴边，金发的少年被吓了一跳，红着脸挠挠发尾说你不介意吗。“介意的话就不会给你尝啦，快点。”

松本慢悠悠舔了大概三分之一的时候可怜的冰淇淋球也差不多融化了三分之一，小少爷这时倒是厚起了脸皮完全不嫌弃地吃完了松本剩下的一整个不再酥脆的蛋筒。秋天太阳的热度来得激烈走得潇洒，摄影师和小少爷靠在大概是中世纪建筑的石墙上有一搭没一搭地聊天，不意外地从樱井粗略讲起的高中生活里猜测出他是个品学兼优的好学生，樱井的字写得好看，作息时间也良好得令人惊讶。松本还记得自己高中毕业的那个暑假，每天睡到日上三竿，下午就和一群闹腾的朋友去四处疯玩。

小少爷似乎是意外地对松本自己都嫌弃自己的那段时间感兴趣，一边给他擦手一边连着问了好几句。松本打趣他对女朋友是不是也体贴到会帮忙擦手，樱井只是笑却不说话。片刻的沉默里湿润的不织布蹭过青年光滑的指甲盖，松本突然觉得看着未成年小鹿乱撞就算只有一小会也实在很不妙。

“诶？！翔——” 

男孩温热的鼻息突如其来地缠绕上敏感的指缝，松本的惊呼被他自己吞下一半，叫出声未免太丢脸，大人的自尊心在这种时候总是很难割舍。

“没有奶油的味道了。” 小少爷笑得一脸促狭，握住松本软绵绵纤细的手指不准他抽走，“如果是女朋友的话就不是用闻是用尝的啦。”

松本狠狠弹了一下小少爷的额头堪堪保住年长者的威信，小年轻捂着额头疼得眼泛泪花，他这才发现刚刚撩人的家伙也耳根子红成一片，趁樱井忙着喊疼的时候咬着嘴角偷笑。

回去的路上小少爷十分不在状态，全身都成了痒痒肉似的被松本一碰就炸毛，别别扭扭S型骑完三分之二的路程，松本忍无可忍地把他赶下车自己骑。无需身体接触之后大半恢复正常模式的少年脚程倒是很快，跟在骑车的松本后头也拉不开多少距离，偶尔还能说几句意味不明的暧昧发言远程攻击抢走自己自行车的大人。

“不过比起高中时候的松本さん，现在的松本さん不是更可爱吗。”  
“虽然问了很多，但并不是对以前的松本さん更感兴趣。”  
“擦掉了奶油的松本さん闻起来也是甜的。”  
“我没有女朋友！”

我才不在乎啦！松本对少年四处游走的谜之直球毫无还手之力，旅馆庭院里波莱罗的秋花开得香软，跑了两公里的樱井撑着膝盖在他身后喘气，他回头就又看到男孩小狮子似的眼神。

“今天晚上松本さん也要和我一起睡哦。”


	3. 2. 0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 卡尔维诺《看不见的城市》
> 
> 城市与记忆 之一  
> 从那里出发，向东走三天，你会到达迪奥米拉，这城市有六十个银色的圆屋顶，诸神的青铜雕像，铺铅板的街道，一个水晶剧场，还有一只金鸡在塔楼顶上每天报晓。旅客们熟悉这些美景，因为他们在别的城市也见过。然而这座城市的独特品质在于，倘若九月的黄昏来到此地，白昼渐短，你将看到炸食店门口同时亮起多彩的灯光，听见某处凉台上传来女人的叫声：啊！真让人羡慕那些人，他们觉得自己曾经度过这样的一个夜晚并且在那时是幸福的。

2\. 0

迪奥米拉的秋天偶尔会有清晨的杂货市集，用来贩卖各种旧货、手工制品、和手作美食。松本这几天跟着作息良好的小少爷早睡早起，某次熬夜整理照片也要把屏幕亮度调到最低，生怕打扰了男孩入眠。樱井却要撑着胳膊肘等他收拾完才愿意躺进被窝，点着蜡烛趴在铺得柔软的地板上读他还剩最后几页的丁尼生。脆松针、甜冷杉香脂和温暖的雪松在木芯燃烧得噼啪作响的声音里像个难以拒绝的好梦。少年的目光是片撩人的羽毛，在暖黄的光晕里催促他放下手上并不急于一时的琐事。

小少爷骑车带他走街串巷地收集了很多个银色的屋顶，有的带着久经风雨的斑驳，有的像拿破仑的锡制餐具一样雪白闪光。松本差不多习惯了搂着男孩的腰，下坡的时候不得不半个身子靠在樱井的背上，隔着衬衫也能感觉到少年的体温在结实的背肌上汩汩涌流，添加了橙花精油的沐浴乳让他闻起来更加暖烘烘，仿佛是个露出门牙的微笑那样年轻而甜蜜。

松本今天早上也是被清晨的阳光和伪同居人洗漱的声音唤醒的。樱井拉开窗帘的时候很体贴地留下了一层轻薄的亚麻用于过滤也许会刺眼的光线，因此最终漏到松本长睫毛上的碎金更像是一枚枚焦糖味的吻。松本在小少爷蓬松得像个刚出炉的戚风蛋糕似的床上打了个滚才慢吞吞地把自己从被褥间拔出来，织物的气味与其主人相近，连带着客人身上也被无处不在的清爽气息温柔缱绻地纠缠住。框架眼镜终于被记得搁在了床头柜上，背靠着的玻璃杯让镜腿也沾上热水的温暖。虽说是个外表上看起来挺叛逆跋扈的少爷却特别会照顾人，这种反差萌的冲击作为不合格的大人他切实感受到了。

松本喝完水摸进浴室的时候小少爷刚洗完脸挂着一脸水珠，前发都打湿了个透，他顺手扯过一旁的毛巾糊了小狮子一头一脸，少年故作抱怨地撒娇了一通后得到了VIP级别的擦干服务。金毛乱糟糟的樱井原本预备无视青年的驱赶，怎么也要留下来观赏稀有的黑框眼镜模式的松本さん垂下眼帘慢条斯理地刷牙。只不过片刻后白色泡沫挂在他嘴角的画面在十九岁精气神特别好的男孩眼里显然有点不妙，樱井尴尬地咽了咽口水，像个轨道贴着墙面的发条玩具朝门口挪过去。被肖想的人从镜子里瞥见少年的喉结上下滚动，险些被漱口水呛到咳嗽，下一秒又看到小少爷默默撤退时僵硬姿势的松本决定选择摘下眼镜掩耳盗铃。这种剧情发展让他实在感觉有些对不起照顾自己比照顾亲生儿子还要充满溺爱的樱井妈妈，总有种自己图谋不轨拐骗了好少年的错觉。

托了起得足够早的福，等他们抵达名字拗口的小广场，带了点初秋凉意的晨雾还没散去，空气中饱含着水分和属于集市的特殊气味。樱井把车靠在一段垂着蔷薇藤蔓的砖墙边，看着松本端起相机在广场的台阶上寻找适合拍摄的角度。

“早上还是有点凉，松本さん是不是穿太少了。”摄影师漂亮的指甲在不甚友好的气温下泛出淡淡的紫，里头也只穿了件短袖的男孩慷慨地脱下外套披到松本肩头，年轻人只是站在近处就像个移动热源，缓慢回暖的体温让松本的手指关节和脸颊都变成粉色。小少爷忍不住去牵他还不怎么热乎的手，被亲昵地握在掌心蹭了蹭的手指几不可见地哆嗦了一下，松本的表情平静无波，脸上逐渐加深的绯色倒是让皮肤太白的青年看起来元气了不少。

意外是原计划的闲逛突然变成了无偿兼职，甜品摊位忙不过来的女孩们拉住路过的松本，穿着格子和碎花围裙脸上沾着糖霜的少女的请求你永远也没法拒绝。小少爷幸灾乐祸地吃吃笑，池面买一送一的确非常优惠，反应过来的时候他就已经和摄影师一起被套上围裙当起了看板。作为报酬的限量版甜馅饼非常美味，诚意满满的糖浆和奶油混着时令采摘的苹果充当馅料的视觉效果和尝起来都仿佛是甜品之神的魔法口袋实体化。发现这位拥有柔软前发和卷卷睫毛的摄影师厨艺也相当超凡的女孩子们赞叹的惊呼声让被动成为意外惊喜的松本腼腆地咬着下唇，这个表情大概比甜馅饼还要糖分超标。啮齿目小动物的圆眼睛又睁得像是发现了过冬前储存的坚果，偷偷摸摸地凑到松本背后说你怎么从来没跟我讲过你料理上手，我也想尝你的手作啊——

少女感十足的围裙显得青年的细腰翘臀更加线条分明，松本弯着腰给小蛋糕挤上奶油裱花，只能在一旁收拾桌子的小少爷眼神飘忽，第一时间看到兼职甜品师招呼他去吃剩下的边角料草莓。说是边角料的草莓切片其实也只是不够格点缀在用来贩售的点心上罢了，新鲜水果和乳制品的味道充分混合，樱井就着松本的手叼走他的员工福利。足量大放送的炼乳黏在松本的指腹，小少爷趁他的视线没来得及落到纸巾上的瞬间像咬住草莓那样咬住松本的指尖，突然被小狮子当作猎物的人愣在原地，由着湿润滚烫的舌尖在手指尖轻佻地舔了一圈。松本另一只手还端着盘子就被小少爷逼到角落，不得已把盛着甜品的瓷盘越过樱井的肩膀举过头顶，抓住机会的小少爷终于如愿以偿地摸到系着围裙的细腰，上目线侵略性极强地怼到松本面前。

“翔くん小心点啊会沾到奶油的。”无路可退的大人躲开大型食肉动物目光的同时向四周发送求救的信号，小少爷此时脸皮厚度倒是可观，毫不介意气氛热烈的集市上来来往往的路人。

沾到的话擦掉就好。樱井的脸在视野里放大，连一秒的注意力也不愿意分给在盘子中央堆得颤巍巍的草莓，优等生的行动一贯目标明确，大有不达目的不罢休的架势。少年的呼吸和刚刚舔过他指腹的舌尖一样温度超高，松本的危险状况注意警报在他脑子里响得震耳欲聋，怎么还没有人接到他的呼救——

口袋里手机的铃声和少女的声音一同响起。松本さん这边麻烦来帮帮忙可以吗，绑着麻花辫的女孩子正巧在樱井看不见的角度对他做了一个解救成功的胜利手势。松本如蒙大赦地从樱井包围圈的缝隙里溜走，还差一秒他就要束手就擒地闭上眼睛了。打开手机发现是哥哥的来电让好容易松了一口气的松本又汗毛倒竖，他的表哥莫不会真的是科幻片里连着天网的未来AI，一生悬命地给他心里永远也长不大的弟弟搭建安全防火墙。

小少爷被中途截胡的脾气一直持续到中午收市前吃到松本さん亲手做的午饭才心满意足地消下去。借用隔壁摊位原材料制作的奶油意面在樱井这份上撒了双份马苏里拉芝士碎，享受特殊待遇的小少爷腮帮子塞得鼓鼓囊囊，惹得坐在桌对面的大厨生怕他一不小心噎到自己，又是拍背又是递水周到得很。

松本听到男孩悄悄转过身打了个喷嚏才发现自己穿着樱井的外套，小少爷说没关系我不会感冒的，坚决拒绝怕冷的客人把衣服还给自己。松本心疼又好笑地说笨蛋的确不容易感冒，樱井一脸夸张地钻空子回答比起被说是笨蛋还是今天有未竟之事更影响心情。再次进攻的小少爷停下脚步盯着松本嘴唇上那颗小痣，小巷子里可没人能再伸出援手了，表哥也确实不是有天眼的AI，可以每次都准确打断千里之外的弟弟被未成年攻略的步伐。

但男孩只是凑上来在他脸颊靠近嘴角的地方啄了一口，不太争气的大人不知道是该感谢他的善解人意还是很不单纯地揣测一下少年的“欲擒故纵”其实是手段高超。不过他今天晚上怕是又要梦见那双热切的、毫不矜持的眼睛了。 

诗人说，我怎么能制止我的灵魂，让它不向你的灵魂接触？我怎能让它越过你向着其它的事物？因为一切啊，凡是触动你的和我的，好像琴弓把年轻的灵魂拉在一起，使两根弦发出同一个颤抖的声响。* 这就是旅途中艳遇的美妙之处，有限的时间永远不该用来精打细算斟酌推敲，无论是多么转瞬即逝的片刻，也该用来让最后的果实长得丰满，再给它们两天南方的气候，迫使它们成熟， 把最后的甘甜酿入浓酒。*

 

*引自里尔克，《爱的歌曲》与《秋日》。


	4. 3. 0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 卡尔维诺《看不见的城市》
> 
> 城市与记忆 之一  
> 从那里出发，向东走三天，你会到达迪奥米拉，这城市有六十个银色的圆屋顶，诸神的青铜雕像，铺铅板的街道，一个水晶剧场，还有一只金鸡在塔楼顶上每天报晓。旅客们熟悉这些美景，因为他们在别的城市也见过。然而这座城市的独特品质在于，倘若九月的黄昏来到此地，白昼渐短，你将看到炸食店门口同时亮起多彩的灯光，听见某处凉台上传来女人的叫声：啊！真让人羡慕那些人，他们觉得自己曾经度过这样的一个夜晚并且在那时是幸福的。

3\. 0

有时天气晴好，太阳在正午还显得有些毒辣，体质对阳光耐受度不够高的松本就不太在白天出门。每个九月时，迪奥米拉黄昏的景致是很惊艳的，古老的建筑欲言又止地在柔情蜜意的光线里伫立，白昼渐短的时节把这种让外乡人也感到舒适的忧愁缓缓拉长。初秋傍晚的风甚至还带着蒸腾的暑气，置身其中的感觉像穿着天鹅绒外套的小王子隔着玻璃罩给了他的玫瑰一个拥抱，光滑的皮肤在秋日独特的暑热中轻微发烫，干燥的热气流又带走表层的薄汗，最终沉淀下一小部分令人心痒的粘连感，如果要比较，大约足以用蘸满覆盆子果酱的恋人的指肚、或是踩碎了成熟葡萄的少女的脚趾作为对照。

他们没吃晚饭就跑出来，天色才刚刚开始转为醇厚的酒色，胃袋半空半满，几小时前被一顿晚起的人专属的、懒散的早午餐喂饱，缩在庭院的月季花架下昏昏欲睡了小半个下午。松本在樱井妈妈的厨房里煎了一块油花丰富的菲力，medium rare的红肉柔软又带着黄油的甜香，裹着酱汁的蘑菇在盘子里堆成小山，百里香骄矜地挨在近旁。小少爷像进食完毕的大型食肉动物，躺在摄影师的腿上眯起眼在喉咙里咕噜咕噜地哼歌，他压低的声音很好听，换成松本在慵懒的低音里戴着眼镜小声地念那本诗集。

“It's better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all. ”*

男孩拉着他的手穿过一盏盏亮起彩色灯光的炸食店，油脂和糖分的香气差点让人觉得飘在云端。松本拿着咬了一口的苹果糖，樱井的旧衬衣和牛仔裤浸透了主人的气味，标记领地似的拢住他，方才小少爷坚持要松本穿自己的衣服出门，在门廊风车茉莉的花架投下的阴影里蹲下身给他挽裤脚，养尊处优的少爷手上温暖干燥，摩擦脚踝的动作撩起一串暧昧的火星。铺铅板的街道吸收了一整天的热度变得温暖，彩色的光斑洒在男孩的发顶上，把金色变成有点滑稽又有点甜密的模样，樱井买来爆米花、天妇罗和碳酸汽水，高热量的炸物和含糖饮料是短途徒步的好伴侣，咬断时发出喀嚓声的面衣和二氧化碳丰富的汽水在舌根留下刺激过后缱绻的回味。磨磨蹭蹭被路边小店吸引的年轻人们开演前半小时才终于穿过大半个城市的街道抵达剧院广场，半途中两个人听完了街头某个无名乐队的一整首甜爵士，樱井坐在琴凳上咬着口腔内壁的软肉思忖半秒，手指滑过琴键敲出一段地下酒馆带着微醺气味的旋律。旧音响把班卓、小提琴和萨克斯的声音颤巍巍地放大，简陋的铜管乐器和打击乐器和弦时却浑厚动人。离开前他们买了一枝萨克斯手摆放在脚边的玫瑰，泛黄的旧报纸包裹住带刺的柔韧枝条，漫不经心地插在一个磨损的白色塑料桶里，低垂的花朵仿佛在呢喃着i am the memory of a moment of happiness* 。

等待入场的观众排着长队，他们被推推搡搡的人群挤得几乎拥抱在一起，夜场的堂吉诃德盛况几乎如同早场的圣母院，松本惊讶于这部戏在此地受欢迎的程度，大约归因于迪奥米拉是个有古老骑士精神的浪漫城市。男孩不得不抱着他的肩膀，身上因为拥挤和气温出的一层薄汗让他有点害羞，松本顺着人群拥挤的方向悄悄凑到他耳边说湿漉漉的小翔闻起来像揉皱的玫瑰花瓣、樱花和三月的雨水，大人的羞耻心和近似于调情的罪恶感爬上松本捏着玫瑰花茎的指尖。小少爷坐在剧场的丝绒座椅上脊背绷得笔直，中场休息的十分钟用来尝试把一张纸对折十次却也不跟他搭话，从松本的角度看过去，男孩薄薄的耳廓在剧场的水晶灯下像是熟透的苹果衬着半透明的糖壳。

散场后他们在剧院隐蔽的门廊下徘徊，几百年前这个石制的拱廊下也曾有真正的骑士和贵妇人在其下交换刺绣手帕和吻，铮亮的铠甲和层叠的裙裾相互厮磨。樱井环着松本的肩膀从身后把受了折磨的玫瑰截断了枝条别在摄影师的衬衣（他自己的衬衣）最顶上的扣眼里，大人刚喝了半个纸杯的加进太多冰块的威士忌，酒精让他目光湿润眼眶泛红，呼吸间弥散着几不可闻的、颤抖的麦芽酒气。小少爷贴在他耳边哼唱To Each His Dulcinea，只要有了杜尔西内娅，紧随在我身侧，我会变得无可阻挡，不用双翼便能飞翔，凌空摘下月光。松本这次没笑他害羞的点变幻莫测，大约是被剧场的氛围感染，又或者是小少爷的声音太能让人动摇，酒精在血液循环中煽风点火。樱井的手指跋涉过象牙白的琴键和血红的玫瑰花瓣，降落在松本雪花石膏般的脖颈和额头上，男孩的眼睛里有鸦黑的火苗，燃烧的时候发出寂静的响声，被试探的青年像块无助的奶酪，被炙烤得边缘卷起、中心融化，散发出踌躇不前又渴望得喉咙发紧的奶油的气味。

松本さん喜欢我吧。小少爷有十二成的把握，呼吸的热度相互纠缠，松本的睫毛很适合用来躲闪探寻的目光，它们像蝴蝶扑腾翅膀掀起微型的气旋，试图阻碍男孩小刀似的眼神撬开牡蛎紧闭的外壳，让其中羞涩的软肉被不知廉耻地袒露在月光下照个通透。

但他怎么能拒绝男孩的吻呢。入夜的湿冷被少年滚烫的体温中和，樱井一边抚摸青年软软的发尾一边和他接吻，松本抬手捏他戴着耳钉的那边耳垂，他一直觉得这枚银色的金属嵌在少年的耳朵上像蛋糕上镶着樱桃，樱井的舌头和嘴唇一样热，他简直要觉得喝醉的人不是自己。小少爷用亲吻开辟领地的时候还在小心翼翼不让开在领口的玫瑰跌落，松本仰起头喘息，雪白的颈子被抬头的动作拉出一个脆弱的弧线，樱井的唇舌便又落在颤抖的那处，舐舔的动作温柔，却总让人有种要被拆吃入腹的错觉。

意识到两个人都诚实地勃起还是让他们尴尬了几秒，但也仅仅是几秒而已。柏拉图式的宫廷恋爱在戏剧里鲜活，却绝非他们的本意。爱情和性是形影不离的，松本从不羞于承认这点，他对小少爷的迷恋多多少少掺杂着情欲，男孩的肉体像一尊火红的烛台，若是普绪克朝他凝望，也会沉醉其中，把融化的烛油滴落在他的面颊之上。松本差不多是骑在樱井的左腿上，小少爷的膝盖和大腿磨蹭他敏感的会阴和腿根处的软肉，大人咬着嘴唇闷哼，眼底水光潋滟地拉开男孩的裤链，还没从加冰威士忌的温度恢复过来的冰凉指尖贴着勃起的性器撸动，樱井被凉得一激灵，作为报复向上顶了顶膝盖让松本咬着嘴唇也没忍住一声黏糊糊的呻吟。门廊下光线朦胧，古旧的石墙吸收了大半散射的灯光，剩下的都落在垂下柔软枝条的亚伯拉罕达比的花瓣表面，再吸饱了浓烈的果香泼洒在松本凝脂似的肩头和少年小臂的肌肉线条上。

大腿根被磨蹭得泛红，即便简单做了清理还是有种黏黏糊糊的异物感，松本夹着腿，牛仔裤的布料直接贴在光裸的下半身还是有些过于粗糙，但大人一时心软答应让小少爷退而求其次在自己的腿根擦枪的时候也不是没想到过这样的下场。樱井勃起的器官像根通红的烙铁，他觉得自己大概至少有两天没法好好走路了。小少爷得意的表情根本一点也藏不住，松本心安理得被他当作伤员背在背上，男孩子出过汗也仍旧很好闻，松本把鼻尖埋在他衣领后头，闭着眼睛觉得这个气味像是清爽的温泉。

“我今天可以睡床上吗？”

松本没出声回答，光是要阻止自己分心到小少爷稳稳地握在自己膝窝处的手就够消耗他所剩无几的精神头了，于是他悄悄收紧胳膊搂住了樱井的肩膀。

*It's better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all. ( Alfred Lord Tennyson)  
*I am the memory of a moment of happiness. (by Kahlil Gibran, Song of the Flowers)  
*To Each His Dulcinea: For with his Dulcinea Beside him so to stand, A man can do quite anything, Outfly the bird upon the wing, Hold moonlight in his hand.（只要有了杜尔西内娅，紧随在我身侧，我会变得无可阻挡，不用双翼便能飞翔，凌空摘下月光。）


End file.
